Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 1
Hello Space Monkies, I am BlueHighwind and welcome to the very first page of the Walkthrough that actually has real guidance. Not that you will probably need guidance for FFX (in my opinion, its the easiest game in the whole series). However there are a few unfortunate souls out there who cannot handle games of even this miniature caliber. They should probably go out and do something else. But for those who ignore that sound advice, I now bring you the true beginning of my Final Fantasy X Walkthrough. DUN DUN DUN!!! Zanarkand The game begins In Medias Res, in the the classic style of epic poems. The cast is sitting around an open campfire in what appears to be a post-apocalyptic world, looking really bummed about something. You may recognize this scene as the little movie that plays before the Title Screen when you first pop your screen into the Playstation. If you just watched that scene a moment ago, I pity you. I made that same mistake when I first started playing this game some six years ago. A fair-haired dude with really awful taste in clothing gets up and pats his Asian girlfriend on the shoulder. She has almost has a little mini orgasm at just the slightest touch of blondy. However blondy doesn't finish her off, and just lets the Asian chick go unsatisfied. He seems more interested in the top of the hill for some reason. Now the words Final Fantasy X come across the TV. Not the most exciting intro, certainly. Now we skip to some futuristic city filled with all sorts of low-lies and dirty whores who all share a truly ghastly idea of what constitutes a proper outfit. Everyone runs off somewhere off screen and then some ghost kid appears and disappears in dramatic fashion. Wait I recognize this tune - its the Crystal Theme just all fucked up with a lousy techno beat. Now we can finally do something. We now have control of that blond kid from the opening movie and try to run down the crowd below. This shouldn't be too difficult, but for some crazy reason the camera is on rails and it always seems to be a challenge to get your character to go where he's supposed to. All I have to say is thank God, they got rid of this pre-rendered rail camera thing for FFXII. So some girl asks for your autograph, that means we can name the blond kid. The default name is "Tidus" and for simplicity purposes that's the name we're going with in this walkthrough. Be warned though, that this is only character you can name in this whole game other than the Aeons. Well if you want voice acting, you're going to have to sacrifice character naming. Now that our hero is all good and named, you will notice that this game has voice acting. This is a major revolution in the evolution of Final Fantasy. Unfortunately most of the voice acting is well... bad. Take for example the guy who does Tidus. I'm amazed that they even considered him for the job, and even more amazed that he got it. Tidus's voice has a way of searing cracks right into your very soul. And don't even get me started on Rikku. Fight your way through the crowds of swooning ecstatic fan-girls and enter the big building. Now its time for a really fancy Blitzball FMV. Somebody at Square apparently thought that using that incoherent-death-metal-Satan-worshiping-because-my-girlfriend-dumped-me-bullshit music was a good idea. They were wrong. Final Fantasy music is meant to be grand and orchestral, and it certainly shouldn't annoy the shit out of me. Well death metal is bland, cliche, and it annoys the shit out of me. Every song is is exactly the same. Every song. There is no difference of any kind. Just watch: 2eOhdwuahAg Wow the game just started ten minutes ago and already a major city has been destroyed. A new record for Final Fantasy! Hurray! Just run straight to Auron. And follow him. Time stops and that little ghost kid will start to talk to Tidus. "Don't cry" - too late, Tidus is a pussy who will bawl his eyes out over a little stubbed toe. But then the laws of the universe recover and we begin our very first battle. Our first opponent: Sin's little children. These little foes can go down with a single strike. Only fight the ones in front of you, don't waste you time with the ones that fall behind you. Now that the first few foes are dead, continue to follow Auron forward until we reach our very first Boss Battle. Once you've won the match, run to the Save Point and save. The great thing about the Save Points in this game, is that they fully heal your HP and MP. Meaning that we no longer have to waste our time with pesky Tents and Cottages. Move onto the next area and to the next page of my walkthrough. Category:Final Fantasy X Walkthrough